


Your Face is All I See

by Kalcifer



Series: FatT Sapphic Week 2020 [7]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalcifer/pseuds/Kalcifer
Summary: Selected topics from the Regent’s Subjects: An Aria Joie Fanforum.
Relationships: Jacqui Green/Aria Joie
Series: FatT Sapphic Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920205
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Your Face is All I See

**Author's Note:**

> And thus ends FatT Sapphic Week 2020. This was a great excuse to branch out and write women who I don't normally, and I had a lot of fun with it. Thank you for sticking with me until the end! Here is some very silly Jacqui/Aria.

The Regent’s Subjects: An Aria Joie Fanforum

Merch -> New Acquisitions -> This is the best!!1!

xxxJumpForJoiexxx:

Hey guys look at this limited edition Aria figurine I finally got my hands on! It turns out my mom’s third cousin used to be really into Aria’s music (I know, “used to”. What a loser) and still had one lying around that they said I could have. It’s from before the military look really solidified, too, so she’s wearing a cute blouse and shorts instead of a jacket. I’m so excited to be able to hold a piece of history like this!

AriaFan84:

Wow, I didn’t even know those existed. Congrats!

sakuraKiss:

OMG I’m so jealous

GreenWithEnvy:

Oh, yeah, those things are pretty fun. Aria’s nose isn’t the right shape, but they really nailed her smile.

sakuraKiss:

oh god, you again

cant_weight:

Do you have to do this every time? Just let us enjoy things. We can’t all spend our entire lives devoted to owning and cataloguing every piece of merch Aria ever put out.

GreenWithEnvy:

Trust me, I can’t either. I’m just living with the biggest Aria fan to ever live, so I can’t escape these things even if I try.

cant_weight:

Judging how much of a fan someone is by how much merch they can afford is really problematic, you know.

xxxJumpForJoiexxx:

Thanks guys! I know it’s not the most exciting find on here but I’m excited anyway.

GreenWithEnvy:

Oh, I’m not judging based on the amount of merch, I’m judging based on how she never stops talking about how cool Aria is. You would not believe how many “fun facts” about her tours I’ve heard over the years.

ar1afan666:

Whoa your mom’s third cousin must be ancient to have stopped listening to Aria already.

meganeBeam:

This is really cool, but I don’t know if I believe that it’s from before the military look just because of the outfit. It’s possible that what makes it a limited edition figurine is the deviation from her usual style, something that would drive collectors to purchase it even if they already had the standard version while also ensuring an aftermarket in years to come. In fact, we could probably pin down when this was released by looking at the shade of pink used for the ends of her hair. It’s hard to tell in that photo; would you say it’s more rose or flamingo?

cant_weight:

Oh, so you’re just gatekeeping then. Next you’re going to start demanding people name all of Aria’s albums before they’re allowed to say anything on here.

xxxJumpForJoiexxx:

Um, can we get a mod in here?

GreenWithEnvy:

I’m not trying to call you all fake fans or whatever, I’m just saying that you’re never going to be able to outdo my wife. Trust me, that’s a good thing. You don’t know what it’s like to stumble into the wrong room in the middle of the night and have three oversized holograms appear in front of you, all playing different songs.

cant_weight:

Wow nice humblebrag.

JoyparkDiva [MOD]:

xxxJumpForJoiexxx is right, this is getting offtopic. GreenWithEnvy, please stop trying to one-up everyone. We all love Aria, and acting like one of us is better than another for it is just going to make things unpleasant for everyone. cant_weight, you don’t need to be so accusatory. We’re here to have a good time and talk about the music we love, and there’s no reason to assume that someone else isn’t trying to do that too. Let’s all just focus on the photo xxxJumpForJoiexxx shared with us and have a good time.

cant_weight: 

Whatever.

GreenWithEnvy:

I’m literally just talking about my life? I don’t see what the problem is.

JoyparkDiva [MOD]:

Okay, it looks like we all might need to take a step back for a little bit. I’m suspending both your accounts for 24 hours. I hope this gives you a chance to take a deep breath and remember what’s really important here: Aria Joie.

xxxJumpForJoiexxx:

Thanks for stepping in! I just wanted to show off my new figurine, I don’t know what happened…

  
  


Private message from PreciousBell to JoyparkDiva

Hi! Thanks for running this forum so well. I love seeing how passionate my fans get, and it makes me really happy to see you all getting along like this.

I do have a favor to ask, though. It looks like you suspended my wife a few minutes ago, and even if she is cute when she’s grumpy, I think we’ll all be happier if she can come back. Thanks so much!

<attached: an image of Aria Joie sitting in her office on Weight, waving at the camera. Jacqui is visible in the background. She’s facing away from the camera, but her arms are crossed, and her posture is annoyed.>

Private message from JoyparkDiva to PreciousBell

Representative Joie! Wow. Thank you so much for everything. I didn’t realize you even knew about this site, and I’m honored to hear that you think I’m doing a good job.

Of course I can unsuspend your wife. I didn’t know that’s who she was, or I would never have done it in the first place. I’m sorry for the trouble.

  
  


The Regent’s Subjects: An Aria Joie Fanforum

Merch -> Collections -> Ranking Aria Joie Figures On How Bad the Poses Are

GreenWithEnvy:

I’m back and need to get back at my wife, so join me on this extensive journey through the creepy figurine vault as we find the most unflattering versions of her that we can. You’d think Joypark could afford to hire better artists for these things.


End file.
